The present invention relates to toothbrushes in which the brush head is adjustable relative to the handle so that the hard-to-get-at areas of the teeth, the "dead corners", can be easily cleaned. The conventional brush and its handle are made in one piece. Usually it is very difficult to clean certain of these "dead areas" due to the limited working space. The toothbrush of the present invention is divided into four pieces. The first piece is the handle, the second piece is the neck and about 3/4ths of the rear portion of the brush head, the third and fourth pieces are the two detachable and pivotable side-by-side pieces that occupy about 1/4 of the front part of the brush head. The handle and neck pieces are pivotally jointed to each other by the various universal joints of the present invention.